1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a plug connector having improved contacts.
2. The Related Art
In general, a plug connector is adapted to electrically connect with a complementary receptacle connector for transmitting signals therebetween. The plug connector includes an insulating housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulating housing. The receptacle connector includes an insulator and a plurality of terminals disposed in the insulator. When the receptacle connector is mated with the plug connector, the terminals are electrically connected with the contacts to transmit the signals.
However, the terminal of the receptacle connector contacts with only one side of the contact of the plug connector to achieve electrical connection therebetween. Though the connection structure between the terminals and the contacts is simple, it may cause unsteady connection between the terminals and corresponding contacts, and as a result, the terminals of the receptacle connector and the contacts of the plug connector would more likely be disconnected from each other when the assembly thereof is accidentally subject to an external force, then the assembly cannot transmit signal stably.